sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Baker King
"The Baker King" is the twenty-first episode of Sofia the First. Overview King Roland finds an enchanted mirror in the castle attic, then, unaware of the mirror's magical properties, makes a wish for a simple life as a village baker. When his wish is granted, Sofia attempts to show him how important it is for him to be king again. Plot Sofia is awakened by Violet, who asks Sofia which dress she would like to wear today. Sofia states her purple dress, but when Violet asks which purple dress, since she has a lot of purple dresses, Sofia selects her usual gown and puts it on. Sofia and Violet then begin to talk about the Villager's Ball tomorrow and when Sofia offers to pick out a dress for Violet to wear to the Ball, she tells the little princess that it's her job to serve her. Later, Sofia joins her family at the breakfast table where Baileywick comes in with a list of things that require King Roland's attention. Sofia states that her father has a lot of things to do, and Amber tells her that it's because he's the King. Everyone agrees to help Roland today: James helps eat his muffin, Amber helps by selecting the cake order for the Villager's Ball: A strawberry cake with chocolate chips and vanilla frosting that's 100 layers tall, Miranda helps by heading to the attic to find decorations for the ball, and Sofia helps her father out by being his right-hand girl and helping him with his list: Selecting the new Court Jester, the elf situation, the knighting ceremony, expansion plans for the Enchanted Animal Park, etc. They finish by dinnertime and meet up with Miranda, who shows them a mirror she found. Roland wishes he could be the Village Baker because he thinks a baker's life is simple, fun, and easy. Sofia notices the mirror sparkling, but thinks she must be seeing things. When Sofia and her family wake up the next morning, they discover they're in Dunwiddie Village and Roland is now the village baker, much to his delight. Everyone else doesn't mind and think Roland deserves a break, but Amber thinks it'll be a disaster. The Royal Twins' attempts to get eggs all fail until Sofia intervenes, mostly because the two of them are used to having pretty much everything done for them. However, Amber does manage to get some flour on her own. Roland tries to get milk from a cow by ordering it to give him milk, which doesn't work, prompting Sofia and Miranda to step forward and show him how it's done. Roland's first baking attempt makes a mess because of his lack of patience, self-sufficiency, and listening skills. Amber is ready to go back to the castle but Roland refuses and voices how simple, easy, and fun he thinks life as a villager is even after Miranda and Sofia, since they used to be villagers, tell him that a villager's life isn't as laid-back as he believes and Amber and James agree with them. It soon becomes obvious that all four of them are right: Roland is no less busy than he was when he was King, and his attempts at baking are disasters that taste worse than they look. Roland is miserable mostly because he has no idea what he's doing, but is too stubborn to admit that he was wrong about a villager's life. Finally, Sofia decides to get her stubborn father to just face facts by showing him how much the people of Enchancia need him. When Roland sees how much good he's done as King and how much everyone needs him, Sofia tells him the hard fact about being King: It may be a hard job that's not as simple or as fun as he'd like it to be, but someone has to do it and that someone is him. Roland finally realizes that he has been selfish and decides to become King again. Upon remembering the mirror and the sparkle she saw the night before, Sofia realizes it was a magic mirror that grants wishes and when Roland wished he was the baker, it granted it. Sofia comes up with a plan to undo what's been done to them using Amber's one-hundred layer cake order. The family arrives at the castle with a lumpy cake for the Villager's Ball and then head for the mirror. Roland asks the mirror to undo his wish, which it does, turning Roland and his family back to normal and putting them back in their cozy royal clothes. When Baileywick arrives, Roland orders to have the mirror placed back in the attic. The Royal Family arrive for the ball, and Roland tells Sofia he's lucky to have a daughter like her since she's always looking out for him whenever he's a King or a baker. Everyone helps themselves to a taste of the lumpy cake, only to find that it tastes nastier than it looks, prompting Roland to promise that the cake will taste better next year. Transcript The Baker King Transcript Quotes Roland: I never thought about what would happen if I wasn't king anymore. Sofia: I know it's a hard job Dad but you're really good at it and the people need you. Roland: You're right Sofia I think it's time I become king again. Roland: (Opens the door to the bakery) I want to be king again. Princess Amber: -Excited- Finally! (Falls on the table) Prince James: -Sad- Aw, already? Roland: (To the Magic Mirror) Hello again Magic Mirror, remember me? I uh, used to be the king before you turned me into a baker, the people in the village need me and I need them -serious- So if you'd be so kind I very much wish to be King again. -Waits one second- Right now if possible. Sofia: Look, it's sparkling (the mirror's magic transforms the family back in their soft, cuddly, cozy royal clothes). The family: Oh! (happy to be back in their royal clothes) Queen Miranda: It worked! Sofia: The spell is broken. Princess Amber: I'm back! oh, my sweet precious tiara I missed you so. Roland: Ahh! it feels good to be king again. Gallery The-Baker-King-7.png|Amber: i hope the magic mirrior's sparkle bath treatment will work. James: don't worry amber it will The-Baker-King-9.png|Sofia and her family ready for their sparkle shower 654.png The Baker King 43.png tumblr_nawxnt3NLB1tkw1g6o1_500.jpg tumblr_nawxpuYcxG1tkw1g6o1_500 (1).jpg|Sofia and her family covered in magic sparkles 185px-The-Baker-King-10.png wer_e_cured_by_unicornsmile-daxai41.png|the family back in their snguly, comfy, cozy royal clothes Screenshot 2017-02-20-17-54-48-1.png Screenshot_2017-02-22-17-17-22-1.png|Roland feels comfortable being king again. Screenshot 2017-02-22-17-17-44-1.png Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Episodes focusing on roland Category:The baker king gallery